Their Own Kind of Love
by PrettyEyedPikachu
Summary: Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, so there was no hope for escape, Harry's hands came up as if to defend himself. The blonde pulled the shorter boy forward, roughly, their lips meeting only moments later. DracoxHarry Oneshot


**So, as I mentioned on my profile, I'm a total Harry Potter obsessed Drarry shipper. This is my first story on this site, and it's just something fun to write because I'm bored. I don't care if you flame it, like it, crumple it up and throw it out a window, of course, that would cause a lot of ink and printering waste, but, ya know, whatever floats your boat. I'm gonna shut up and get to the story. I'm warning you now, Harry and Draco are probably really OOC, but I don't care. This didn't happen in the series, so it's my twist on them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter despised each other.

It was painfully evident, so evident that you could tell just by the way one would react to the other entering a room. The way their eyes would meet, scan over the other's body, and then look away, as if sizing each other up, planning their next sabotage.

Everyone in Hogwarts loved it, they loved the drama, the thrill and heat of arguments and, even, the occasional fistfight. It always seemed that the whole school was waiting on the edge of their seats, waiting for one of the boys from opposing houses to make a move, to piss the other one off.

Today was one of those days, the tension had been building up for the entire morning, and everyone could feel it, like the heavy, humid feeling just before a storm breaks. You could feel the atmosphere weakening, the calm summer's day quickly soaking through to a gray sky.

Finally, it snapped.

Just after a Quidditch match where the spirits had been high and intoxicating, everyone was still riled up, the Ravenclaws, even were participating in the celebrations, acting just as wild as all the other houses. Everyone was laughing, cheering, whistling, some were even going as far as to dance.

Over all the voices, though, suddenly one was prominent, the trademark sneer of a Malfoy, his cheeks flushed from the high of the first Slytherin win of the term. He turned straight towards Harry, his gray eyes gleaming as his mouth formed the words of war.

"What would your father think, Potter?" Harry's reaction was immediate, his jade eyes snapped up, seeming to slap Draco in the face when they found him. It was such a small comment, something Harry wouldn't usually bother with, however, it was not the first. All day, scratch that, all _week _the blonde had been making small comments like that, something small, until they all began to pile on each other, and grow into something big.

His emerald eyes narrowed, touching at the silvery ones briefly before moving away, as though taunting the Slytherin. "Shove off, Malfoy." His voice was quiet, shaky with the anger. Malfoy hopped off the chair, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, coming to stand before the other male, easily a head taller than him. He turned his eyes downward, a smirk touching briefly at his lips.

"I bet my father will be so proud of me." His voice was quiet, but the Great Hall was suddenly quieter. Everyone in the room had shuffled to their respective sides, standing loyally behind the boy they supported.

"Probably not, you don't do anything right to him. My father would have been proud that I'd tried, regardless of the outcome. You've one, but I bet he won't even bat an eyelash about it." The dark-haired male countered, stepping back instinctively, carefully avoiding any contact with the people that were crowded so close behind him.

Draco's lip curled, his eyes narrowed. He slunk forward, looking so much like the snake he bore on his lapel. Harry's hands clenched to fists at his sides, their eyes met, and this time neither wavered. For a long, tense moment they stayed like that, the tension building up to dangerous levels.

Then, suddenly, Draco lunged forward, Harry stepped back on instinct, a few of the girls in the crowd screamed, assuming the fight had gotten physical, someone was sent to find McGonagall.

Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, so there was no hope for escape, Harry's hands came up as if to defend himself. The blonde pulled the shorter boy forward, roughly, their lips meeting only moments later.

The Great Hall fell silent.

Harry's hands, which were hovering inches away from the other boy's chest fell forward, a small, desperate-sounding noise emitting from him as he clutched fistfuls of fabric in his hands, urging Malfoy closer, as close as he could be.

For a few, long moments, they stayed like that, Draco's hand loosened on the front of Harry's robe, moving up to rest on his slight shoulders, and then tangling into his hair. The whole school stood around them, awkward and unsure of what to do, nobody dared to breathe, scared that the moment would be interrupted and with that, the chemistry lost.

After another long moment, Harry pulled back, his face flushed, eyes bright as he stepped away from the blonde, the intense silver eyes finding his again. There was a moment of intensity, of silence where everyone waited to see if it would happen again, Draco stepped forward, cocking his head to whisper something in the dark-haired boy's ear, before stepping away.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a throat clearing then, "What in the _bloody hell_ was _that_?" Ron asked, stepping in and staring at his friend, suddenly, everyone began talking to each other again, carefully avoiding the topic of what had just happened.

When McGonagall ushered them all off to bed, however, no one missed the small smile the two boy's shared, the way their eyes wished each other a pleasant sleep. And it seemed, in those few precious moments, everyone understood.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had never hated each other.

Their fights, mean looks and harsh words were their way of showing how much they loved each other.


End file.
